Waking Summer
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: As summer finally hits Herman Baldwin's older cousin Blake decides to come over to spend time with his young prank loving cousn, with the boy finding Herman fast asleep and decides to happily wake the boy up.


**Waking Summer  
**Chapter One: "Cousin Blake"

"Of course, he's not even up yet…" Blake muttered, as he opened the door to the Baldwin household.

The sixteen-year-old had been informed that his cousin Herman would be at the house when he arrived for the first day of Summer vacation but it would only be them. This was due to Chance going to summer school due to a failing math class, and the Baldwin parents themselves at work. Leaving only Herman to be able to spend the day at home, awaiting his cousin instead of going to flirt with his crush, Bailey. If it hadn't been for the hidden key they kept under a flower pot by the front door then he would have been locked out for another hour or two while Herman was upstairs taking a cat nap. Blake quietly closed the front door behind him, not wanting to wake up his little cousin just yet. The teen decided that he shouldn't spoil his fun by waking him, when he could go and shake the _brat _into consciousness.

After setting down his pillow and a few suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, the sixteen-year-old slowly started up the single flight to the second story of the house. His smirk grew as he thought about how he could _wake _up his younger cousin with the most enjoyment on his side. Pranking must have run in the family, as the thought to get a cup of cold water passed Blake's mind. But that would make more of a mess than he wanted to deal with. He didn't need to awaken the biggest prankster of the house and the momma-bear of his cousin, his Aunt. The sixteen-year-old could still feel the effects of her pranking on him as a young child, when he had convinced Herman to breakdance naked in the middle of the road. A feeling that didn't make the memories as happy as the sight originally was.

At the top of the stairs, two doors down on the right Blake paused with his hand wrapped around the silver knob. Straining his ears to listen for sounds of movement inside, only to hear nothing but sheets ruffling. In his mind, this must have been Herman rolling over in his sleep. But then Blake opened the door and was taken aback by the way he caught his younger cousin, gasping slightly at the sight.

Herman's petite face was resting against a pillow, with the boy laying on his stomach yet managing to show off his cute young body. The boy was shirtless but all Blake could see of his upper half was smooth back and curvy hips. His slim back arching down to press into the mattress, which helped to push out his little bubble butt. However, Herman happened to be a messy sleeper and managed to keep a set of white sheets covering up his butt while the rest of his body was showing off. From the knees down his legs squirmed around kicking at the sheets so it was no wonder how little the boy was covered up. On his sleeping face a smile, making Blake wonder how on earth Herman was comfortable tangled up like that.

Quiet as a mouse, he closed the bedroom door to trap them both inside the room. The sixteen-year-old's dark eyes ran up and down Herman's petite body, surprised by the olive tan and peaceful look on his face. As Blake got closer he could see the hem of the boy's shorts peeking out from underneath the sheets. And for some reason beyond him, he was annoyed at his cousin for wearing any clothes at all.

He himself couldn't wear _anything _above a pair of boxers, either boxer briefs or looser variety, or he just got too hot while attempting to sleep. Hence why Blake was one for sleeping naked during the summer, at least now that he had gotten a lock on the door; before this however, the teenager had always kept on boxers in case one of his parents would walk in and see something that he wasn't _willing _to reveal. Being a messy sleeper himself, Blake's mother would have _hated_ to walk into her son's room and see his cock fully revealed.

Almost as if Herman _knew_ he was there, the young prankster grumbled in his sleep and turned his head away.

Smirking as he watched the fourteen-year-old, Blake flexed and stretched his arms a little to get ready to shake his cousin into screaming awakeness, until another idea came to mind. With the slightest of touch, Blake reached down to the hem of the youth's shorts then ran a finger up the length of Herman's spine. Loving the way it made his little cousin shudder he traced the finger back down slower this time. Herman's mouth hung open, releasing a soft whine.

"Such a dork, aren't you Hermy Wormy?" Blake whispered in the young boy's ear, a purr in his voice. "Sleeping like that, you probably dreamed of someone doing stuff to you, or you really don't know how to make love to that _Bailey_ of yours..."

Herman's whine grew a little louder when Blake's palm started to slowly caress his lower back. Both thumbs rubbing the tanned smoothness, drawing closer to Herman's bubble butt, though not touching it. Blake didn't remain there for long, however, with the teen skipping over the covered area in order to massage the lower legs. His hand focused primarily on the boy's calf. The teenager's hands kept a gentle touch as he made his way upwards, his hands lightly beginning to move under the sheet and his cousin's shorts. Not going far enough to reach his boxers however. Only moving up and down the fourteen-year-old's thighs, down to his slim calves them back up just underneath his ass. Regardless this seemed to have an effect on Herman's sleeping mind. Whatever the boy was imagining as the hands caressed his thighs made Herman suddenly thrust into his bed.

Blake raised an eyebrow, his hands pausing. "What are you dreaming about now, you dirty boy? Is Bailey giving you some attention?"

Chuckling to himself at the thought, Blake returned to massaging his young cousin. Returning to the fourteen-year-old's back, this time focusing primarily on the upper back and shoulders of the boys. Using his thumbs to rub little circles on Herman's shoulder blades, palms to massage his tanned skin and fingers to tickle the boy's neck. Herman seemed to be loving the massage, releasing soft moans and smiling as his cousin continued to rub his upper back.

All the while his hips were moving back and forth, Herman's covered cock grinding into the softness underneath. Fucking an imaginary hole, or perhaps being fucked into the bed. His sleeping mind wanted the hands lower once more, caressing his ass and to feel the thumbs rubbing his back to focus on the little pink hole hidden between his smooth cheeks. But for now they denied him, only moving up and down along his spine and no lower.

Herman couldn't hear it as Blake growled in his ear, "Or is she just a cover up…?"

Very slowly the hands moved downwards and Blake ran two fingers around the hem of Herman's black shorts. All of a sudden Herman moaned louder, bringing a smirk to Blake's lips.

"I knew it…"

The sixteen-year-old snickered as he straightened up. Blake ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair while shaking his head at the younger boy whining from the loss of his touch. Ignoring for now his raging hard cock, the hunkier Baldwin reached slowly down his body then started to peel off his black tank top, pulling it off his muscular body to reveal a ripped six-pack and well defined back. His skin was lighter in comparison to Herman, but was a nice olive as well. Though with a pair of darker nipples. Blake dropped his shirt, flexing slightly as he loomed over the young petite boy. His six-pack showed off some _real_ definition, the cracks of their muscles running down to a slim V-line leading into a pair of grey-and-black workout shorts. His ninja warrior style works were really working out for the sixteen-year-old's whose upper strength and muscles were building up as he continued to work at it.

Knowing that Herman would be _drooling_ at the sight of his bare chest, Blake thought it only right to give his cousin what he wanted and climbed onto the bed and under the sole sheet that covered part of his cousin. He threw the thin white sheet completely over the bottoms of their bodies before getting into position. His whole weight against Herman, making sure that his thick cock was snug between the young boy's squishy bubble butt. Leaning down, Blake closed his teeth around Herman's left earlobe. He raised his hips, then slammed down against the boy. Hearing a small yelp from Herman, surely dreaming of his ass getting pounded.

Herman's ass was so soft even though his shorts, with Blake moaning in his ear and slamming harder against the softness. His hands gilded tenderly up Herman's body, following the curves of his hips up until rubbing his shoulders. Blake continued to thrust against his sleeping cousin while growling and nibbling on his ear. After a while he decided it was time to let Herman know that he didn't need to dream about it.

"Wake up, Hermie… Get your head out of those filthy dreams,"

His reaction was a groan and a boy trying to squirm away. "G-Go away Chance!"

Blake growled softly, sinking his teeth down and grinding his hard cock into the boy. Pushing the young boy down _hard _into the bed, forcing Herman to start stirring. Slurring and struggling to push himself up off the bed, Herman was taken aback to feel the weight on him not wavering. Chance was light, easy to push off. However, this weight was not only too heavy but also grinding something hard against his ass.

Herman's eyes widened as he slowly came to recognise the voice and understood why he couldn't get up. "Bl-Blake what are you doing in my bed?"

"Isn't it a little obvious, cousin…" Blake purred, as the teen grinded downwards against his cousin's ass while continuing to massage the tan-skinned boy. He loved that, in spite of himself, Herman was still moaning loudly from the caressing _and_ pressure on his butt. "Giving you those dirty dreams, that were making your hump the crap out of your mattress dude!"

"I… I didn't hump my bed…" The younger boy blushed, only now realising that his stiff cock was pinned to the bed.

"You so did, little cous." Blake chuckled, as he continued grinding against his cousin. "It was pretty hilarious, watching you hump just from my hands working their magic massaging you."

Trying to squirm away from the dick against his ass, the fourteen-year-old felt Blake's hands pulling him back down. Soon after the hunk's hands started to move down Herman's petite younger body, following his hips and into his shorts. Only this time Blake took the next step in slipping into his cousin's boxers as well, his hands cupping the perfectly smooth little ass and giving a nice firm squeeze. Despite the loss of his cock against the little butt, Blake was in awe of how soft Herman was down there and how he could almost feel Herman twitching hungrily for a cock to enter his ass.

"Ah-ahh, Blake cut that out! We're cousins, you shouldn't put that on me…!"

"Shhhh Hermie," Blake cooed, while wrapping his arms around Herman, Blake hugged him to his muscular chest. With a smirk, he gave with the boy's small nipples a little pinch then resumed pounding his erection into the fourteen-year-old. Snuggling his cousin tightly yet still being dirty. "Now be a good boy and take off our shorts, it's no fun to cuddle with clothes on. Cause i'm thinking that this _whole_ Summer you are gonna sleep naked, _with _me..."

Herman wasn't too against this idea, with the boy having wanted to try sleeping in the buff before. He hadn't yet because of the same reasons Blake didn't, but being told by a firm commanding voice was making a shudder run down Herman's spine. But to share a bed with his cousin made him gulp.

"A-are you going to sleep naked, to-too?" He asked in a low voice.

Blake grinned cheekily. "That depends on how you act little cous… if you give it away, no… if you keep our _new _little secret, then every night. Now how about you remove your shorts like I asked..."

As if taking on a mind of their own, Herman's hands reached down and gripped the hem of his shorts and boxers. He had to wiggle and writhe underneath Blake's weight, feeling the older boy's defined abs grinding into his back while pushing down the black shorts. As expected, Blake rose off of him when the fabric was down over his ass so he was able to perv on the little butt. The sixteen-year-old, loving that due to the sheets covering them, he was the only one who could be enjoying this view at the moment. Licking his lips, he thrust against the bare butt.

"Mm, your ass looks so hot! Need a dick in it?" Blake purred, his words dripping with lust.

"Blake!" Herman blushed, the younger teen squirming a little from the embarrassment and awkwardness at hearing so much lust in his cousin's words.

Yanking off his shorts then tossing them out from under the sheet and off of bed, Herman attempted to lay back down only to feel Blake's hands suddenly on both hips. His cousin flipped him over so he was able to get the full view of Herman. Blake grinned and once again felt himself licking his lips, as he enjoyed the view. The fourteen-year-old body was slim and cute, his caramel tan running down the whole length of his body until his waist where it abruptly ended and turned to a pale-pink. His hard cock was about five-inches and cute like the rest of his body. A little pink head was drooling with precum that poured onto his waist and pooled in Herman's belly button. Blake was surprised that Herman had a cute undefined four-pack, but did run his hands up and down his chest in appreciation of them.

"Such a cute body, Hermie… nearly as good as my girls," Blake commented, "Now strip me."

Like an obedient little boy, for once, Herman reached over and pulled the cord of Blake's shorts. He felt awkward putting a hand so close to his cousin's cock but then again it had been on his ass for who knows how long. So the fourteen-year-old started to lower Blake's shorts. Surprised to find that his cousin was wearing a pair of loose black silk boxers underneath, since he knew from his time at their house that his cousin was more of a boxer briefs man. Despite the slight surprise, those came off quickly as well to reveal Blake's entire tanned body and his _thick_er just under six-inch cock. Flexing his biceps, chest and abs for the younger boy to admire him, Blake's thickness bobbed up and down waiting for Herman to up and grab the cock.

The younger boy didn't get the chance.

Grinning down at his younger cousin, the sixteen-year-old decided to do something for only the second time of his life, after having done it with a mate back home, he moved down his cousin's young body and underneath the sheet. Bryce's eyes widened and his mouth dropped with a loud moan, as Blake leaned down and kissed the mushroom head of his cousin's circumcised cock.

"Wh-what are you doiiiiing!" Herman cried out, falling back onto the bed as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his dick. "Oh, god Blake!"

Blake let his actions speak for him and began to work his young cousin's cock, using his experience of his first extremely awkward time giving one and numerous times getting one himself, to guide him and his tongue in its attempt to tease and pleasure the boy.

Running his tongue around the ridge of Herman's twitching member, he wrapped one hand around the base before starting to stroke it. The fourteen-year-old bucked upwards this time into Blake's mouth rather than his own bed. Warm, wet lips wrapped around the length and took it deeper. With Blake swallowing every inch of Herman's dick as his talented tongue worked around its thin girth. Herman couldn't contain his sounds of utter bliss as his older cousin started bobbing along his cock beneath the covers, with his sheets moving up and down. Feeling Blake deepthroating him effortlessly was bringing a bright pink to the young boy's cheeks, with his moans filling the room.

But this did nothing to stop Blake swallowing him over and over again. He would pull off just to tip, focusing on tormenting the mushroom with just the tip of his tongue. Then tenderly sink back down balls deep, making sure he felt Herman hit the back of his throat. He hummed around the thin member and hollowed his cheeks to make sure Herman was in a world of pleasure he had never felt before. Blake had to push Herman down by the hips to keep the boy from bucking up and throat fucking him. Right now _he_ was in charge. Sucking his young cousin but making sure to massage the younger boy's hips and developing abs, furthering his arousal.

"B-Blakeeeeeeeeeee!" Herman cried out, the boy squirming around under his sheet and cousin.

Bucking his hips enough that he was in effect face fucking his older cousin, as his approaching orgasm to control of his young body. Growling a little around his cousin's cock, Blake ever so gently ran his teeth over it. While this caused Herman to whine, he was still _loving_ the throat wrapped around his little dick forcing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Stop…! Please, I'm ab-about to cum!" Herman begged, the young teen's cock leaking pre-cum, heavily as his cousin's tongue continued to torture the shaft of his five-inch cock.

Pressing his head down into the pillow, Herman gyrated his hips trying to get Blake to satisfy him. Although the boy wouldn't be so lucky. Instead the muscular tanned sixteen-year-old pulled off the cock with a loud, almost slutty _POP_ before wrapping his hand around it and starting to jerk Herman off. Since it was coated in his saliva and oh so sweet precum, Blake's slick hand moved at a furious pace bringing Herman to the brink. Just as Herman was about to whine from the loss of his cousin's mouth and the thought of his cousin just jerking him to completely, the fourteen-year-old found himself moaning loudly as once again Blake's soft lips wrapped themselves around the young shaft. The sixteen-year-old only stopped sucking to quicken the younger boy's need to cum, to the point of no-return for the younger teenager.

"B-B-BLAKEYYYYYYY!" Herman's cries only got louder as he returned to face fucking his older cousin, knowing his first blow-job wasn't going to last much longer. It only took a few moments before Blake felt it. "BLAKE!"

As the younger boy's eyes closed as his orgasm exploded out of him, Blake kept his lips tight around the boy's shaft as the hot, watery cum filling his throat milked right from Herman's young five-inch cock. Every drop shot into his mouth by a cute moaning boy, who struggled to get a word out as he came into his own cousin's mouth.

"Mm," Blake pulled off and crawled up from under the white sheet, allowing Herman to see his mouthful. Only for a moment before he swallowed every drop. "Not bad, you taste kind of sweet. Not quite as sweet as my girl, but not bad Hermie."

Blushing, Herman squirmed a little as he realised that his orgasm was inside of his cousin, that Blake had swallowed his cum. The squirming turned into nerves however, as he felt Blake's under-six inch shaft pushing against him and knew that his cousin was going to want something in return.

"D-Did you want me to give you one?" Herman gulped, the fourteen-year-old wondering what it would be like to give his first blow job.

"No thanks, Herman… prefer getting those from my girl." Blake smiled, licking his nose. "But I _would_ like to know what you were dreaming about when I felt you up before,"

"M-Me and Bailey d-doing… you know… more than what you just did…" Herman blushed.

Blake raised an eyebrow. The way his cousin was thrusting before didn't _quite_ look like he was on top. "Not lying to me?"

Herman shook his head before hesitantly added a response to explain himself. "I-I just wasn't the _one _on top…"

"Ah…" Blake responded, a smirk crossing his face as he realised what his little cousin was owning up to. "You know, the real thing is way better if you… wanted to try it,"

Rubbing the fat tip of his cock against the young boy's hole, Blake pressed their bodies together. Their abs grind in a sweaty mess, feeling Herman's still hard and twitching cock against his chest while prodding the tight virgin hole hidden between his legs. Blake put his whole weight against the boy trying to force the tip inside, but the hole and tip were dry. So he pulled off before flipping the younger boy back onto his stomach. Herman's ass just looked so cute that way.

"Blake!" Herman yelped, wiggling his ass. "I-I-I haven't even tried the FAKE thing yet… j-just my finger…"

"Good, then you're prepped." Blake said as he spat on his cousin's ass then used his hand to work the spit . Then proceeding to lean down and push the slick tip against the _tight_ hole, forcing it gently inside of Herman. The teen working his way slowly in, until the entire length of his just under six-inch cock was buried in Bryce's _tightness_.

"BLAKEEEEEEE!" Herman cried.

The fourteen-year-old's screams echoed throughout the empty Baldwin household as his virginity was taken by his sixteen-year-old cousin. To be kept quiet, Blake pushed him face-down into the pillow as he eased his thickness slowly deeper. He bit the pillow while it forced in further, stopping half way before pulling back to the tip. Blake worked his cock back in and with each thrust forced his cock deeper, inch by inch until finally he was buried deep inside of Herman. His light brown pubes against the younger boy's soft butt, tickling the pale-pink skin.

Releasing a low moan of pleasure, Blake pulled out before slamming his length back inside. Falling in love with the tightness hugging his cock, tying to milk his member. Blake was quickly fucking his cousin nice and deep, loving Herman's moans through the pillow at the feeling of his ass being pounded.

While the sixteen-year-old hadn't planned on sleeping with his cousin in this way, he was loving the feel of his length buried inside of the fourteen-year-old and found himself hoping that the summer would give him more chances at it. He kept one hand on the mattress to help stabilize himself above the fourteen-year-old, as he began to slightly quicken his pace inside of the darker-haired boy's ass.

Suddenly he heard Herman mumble something as he was fucked.

Pulling him up very gently by his messy black hair, Blake allowed Herman to speak: "Fu-fuck me h-harder, Blakey!"


End file.
